Oddly Sincere
by Dean Gabriel
Summary: A series of HibaI-Pin drabbles and oneshots. Chapter 4 - While at the wedding, I-Pin could only continuously mentally kicked herself as the image of her and - she kicked herself
1. Everyday Moments

**Title: **Everyday Moments

**Series: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/Reborn!

**Rating: **K+, might change to T later for mentioned sex

**Pairings: **HibaI-Pin

**Warnings: **This is a pairing most people don't like/understand. No spoilers unless you don't know I-Pin is in love with Hibari yet in which case you shouldn't be here.

**Summary: **These were just everyday moments that she could never get used to.

**Timeline: **11 years in the future.

**Genre: **Friendship/General

**Author's note:** 'Kay, whenever I do this, it's referring to the chapter I'm writing about okay? Forgive any OOC-ness, I haven't had much dose of HibaI-Pin, Hibari, or I-Pin lately. Well I _have_ been writing about a girl similar to I-Pin but nothing much other than that. Too obsessed with other people 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cold…_ I-Pin thought miserably, staring out the window at the rain from the school library. It had been raining since morning but she had hoped it would stop before home time. Apparently not.

She thought about asking _him_ for a lift home but she thought he had enough on his plate already without her too. She was still wondering what he had been thinking when he took up teaching.

_Me perhaps_ I-Pin fancied with a quiet giggle to herself. It probably wasn't true but a girl could dream right?

But she'd really get home before Maman took to worrying then scolding her when she finally arrived home. She had already lingered long enough to study with her friends and then had lingered even _longer_ hoping she'd get to wish her class teacher good night (with no luck), so she hurriedly went to get her umbrella.

Just as she'd gotten her umbrella from her class and had opened it, bracing herself to face the rain which was now practically a storm, a voice called behind her. 'I-Pin?'

The girl's heart instantly skipped a beat, stuttered, then restarted at three times its normal speed. The entire school was empty, being very late, leaving only two souls: herself and…

'Hibari-san?' I-Pin slowly turned around to face her long- time mentor and friend, Hibari Kyouya. The heat immediately rushed to her face as he swept towards her.

'Why aren't you home yet?' Hibari asked, sureying her closely like he often did when he suspected something was wrong. I-Pin's face grew even warmer as he leaned in, peering at her face. He soon pulled back though, his expression as undreadable as ever.

'I was studying with some friends after school,' I-Pin explained. 'I was hoping the rain would let down soon but apparently not so I decided I might as well just go home in the rain.' I-Pin looked gloomily out the window, at the same time revelling happily in her long-time crush's presence.

When they'd both began to acquaint with each other, they had been rather awkward with each other but after 11 years, they were soon quite close and I-Pin was very comfortable with pouring out her heart to him... Well, except for the part of her heart that was in love with him that is but I-Pin was quite positive he already knew. One couldn't really say he returned the favour but the two were still very close.

'...Would you like a lift home?' he offered, making I-Pin's heart skip several beats.

It was a tempting offer; one I-Pin would love to accept but... 'I wouldn't want to be a burden.'

'I've already finished my work and my street is the one behind yours, you know that,' he said in a rather brosque manner, but with a faint smile. I-Pin knew (no matter how much she tried to deny it in front of her friends) that the smile was reserved especially for her, and I-Pin returned it shyly.

These were just everyday moments between the two, but everyday moments I-Pin could _never_ get used to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Mutters darkly* I mixed up Hibari's character with Edgeworth's a bit didn't I? D:**


	2. Schooling

**Title: **Schooling

**Series: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!/Reborn!

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **HibaI-Pin

**Warnings: **OOC-ness. What am I thinking?! Hibari wasn't made to teach!

**Summary: **To tell the truth, I-Pin couldn't really think of any other career to fit him. He'd been teaching _her_ a long time anyway. But… teaching just didn't fit him. I-Pin sympathised with the rule breakers.

**Timeline: **11 years in the future.

**Genre: **Friendship/General

**Author's note: **My computer broke down and now I'm forced to use the main computer which I can't use all the time so please a little patient with late updates. D:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were 10 more minutes to go for the bell to ring to signify the beginning of class. I-Pin had her elbow resting on the table with her head on her hand, reading a book, quietly ignoring the chaos around her. _She_ wasn't going to perform the prefects' (who were also running around causing chaos) duties for them.

After a little while more of quiet reading and ignorance, I-Pin shut her book, massaging her neck, looking up at the clock above the whiteboard.

The bell suddenly rang, startling the entire class into silence and scrambling into respective places. Their class teacher, Hikari-sensei walked in, cheerfully smiling at the class who immediately stood up to greet her.

After the class settled down on their seats again, I-Pin kept her eyes down on her table where a note had been put by her neighbour. She opened it and began reading while keeping an ear out to the teacher who was making an announcement.

'_I heard the teachers talking in the staff room just now, I think we're going to have a new class teacher! Hikari-sensei said he might fill in the position of male discipline teacher too! -Nadeshiko' _the note ran. I-Pin stared at it blankly then cast a curious look at the sender who winked at her.

I-Pin suddenly realised she hadn't been listening to Hikari-sensei at all and quickly tuned in while rummaging in her bag to retrieve her pencil case. 'He'll be taking over me and teaching Language. Everyone, please stand up,' Hikari-sensei was saying.

I-Pin stood up, still groping for her pencil case and panicking slightly at its absence. 'Everyone, please meet Hibari-sensei.'

I-Pin dropped her bag in surprise and looked up. It was, indeed, her dear friend, long time crush and mentor, Hibari Kyouya, who had on his usual grim expression. When he noticed I-Pin however, who was still in shock, he gave her a small smile which immediately melted her heart to beam back.

'Now I warn you,' Hikari-sensei continued. 'Hibari-sensei is a lot more than strict so I want you all to be on your best behaviour or it's not even going to be _me_ who'll punish you. Now don't worry about losing me, I'll still be teaching English but I won't be your class teacher anymore. Now I'll leave you to get to know your new teacher.' With a nod to Hibari and a wave to the class, she disappeared.

As the class settled down again, I-Pin felt a tug on her plait and someone whispered in her ear 'Oh he's beautiful isn't he?' I-Pin smirked.

She put her bag back on her seat and trotted up to the teacher's desk.

'Hibari-san!' she said in a quiet whisper. 'What are you doing here?'

'Filling in position as your class teacher.'

'B-But… why didn't you tell me you were going to…?!'

He didn't reply but merely bowed his head, examining the lesson plan Hikari-sensei had given him. But I-Pin saw the trace of a smile at the corner of his lips. She gave him a wry smile.

'Welcome to our school Hibari-sensei.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That came out a lot weirder than weird -_-;; **


	3. Schooling Part 2

**Title: **Schooling Part Two

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Maybe some OOC-ness and Mary Sue-ness on some parts.

**Author's notes: **Sorry I haven't updated so long, I got a ban -_-;; And I'm going on holiday in February with no confirmation of Internet connection. I'll do my best to update lots.

----

I-Pin listened in quiet amusement as her friends ranted on and on and on through lunch about their new teacher.

'I don't think I like him anymore!' Chihiro burst out. 'I totally take back what I said about him being beautiful!'

'He's _horrible_! How can they let someone like him teach here?! I think it's illegal to teach in that method,' Nadeshiko grumbled.

'I think he got mad at _everyone_,' Luna said, her American accent tickling I-Pin into laughter even further which she successfully supressed.

'Well, everyone except I-Pin that is,' said Nadeshiko. 'You were _lucky_.'

'I don't think so,' said Luna. 'I mean, for his standard, he actually acted _nice_ to I-Pin.'

'You can't say that!' scolded I-Pin. 'You've only known him for an hour and you talk about "his standard".'

'I think he knows you somehow,' Luna continued, ignoring I-Pin.

'Does he?' asked Chihiro eagerly.

'He's my lover,' said I-Pin, bowing her head, pretending to hide a blush rather than a smile.

'REALLY?!?!?!' Three voices yelped out and neighbouring classmates immediately rushed over to hush them.

After a moment of some drama, I-Pin cleared her throat and said 'No, he's just my friend.'

Luna scoffed, Chihiro scolded and Nadeshiko laughed. I-Pin laughed too.

'But when did you get to know him?' asked Chihiro with restraint curiosity.

'And how did you get him to like you so well he's so nice to you?' asked Luna.

'And if you know him so well maybe you know why he's so mean?' asked Nadeshiko. 'No offence meant of course,' she added hastily.

I-Pin had no intention of relating how she had made friends with the teacher. 'I got to know him some 10 years ago and he'd help with my homework and he's _strict_ because Namimori used to be filled with delinquents.'

'So that's how we don't have gangsters anymore,' said Chihiro admiringly. 'Say, if I get into some trouble with mafia, would he come save me?'

'But you haven't told us _how_ you got to know him,' said Luna.

Ignoring Luna, I-Pin said to Chihiro 'Maybe.' She wanted to continue that Sawada-san would probably be there before Hibari, but that would just lead to more questions and I-Pin didn't want to go there.

All three opened their mouths to say more but the bell suddenly rang signifying the end of recess and time for everyone to scramble into their seats, take out their things and quiet. I-Pin quietly thanked the bell as she took out her own things.

Hikari-sensei came in next and was enthusiastically greeted by a babble of complaining voices.

'Sensei, Sensei, get the principal to fire Hibari-sensei, he's horrible!'

'He shouldn't have to teach people!'

'I thought it's illegal to hit your students now but that's what Hibari-sensei did!'

'And now we're _so _advanced-'

Hikari-sensei held up a hand to silence everyone and the babble died down. 'I did warn you didn't I?' she said, a smile flitting onto her face.

'No,' Yumi groaned. 'He was twenty times worse than you made out!' There was a murmur of agreement.

Hikari-sensei shrugged. 'I'm afraid you'll have to put up with him. I'm sure a few days will give you all the time you need to know what makes him tick.'

'We only know that the one person who _doesn't_ make him tick is I-Pin,' Luna blurted out, colouring I-Pin's face.

Everyone turned to stare at I-Pin and even Hikari-sensei looked startled. 'Then I guess you'll just have to ask I-Pin for the lists eh?' Hikari-sensei said, her grin widening. I-Pin shrunk back into her chair and mentally promised to strangle Luna after school.

'Anyway, don't complain, he's staying. We couldn't get anyone else. And don't look at me like that!' The class had begun glaring at their English teacher. 'I don't decide this stuff and we don't have anyone else. Punishments aside, he's actually a pretty good teacher you know.'

They all grudgingly agreed in the end and class resumed as usual. But they would never stop looking over their shoulders whenever they said or did something slightly inappropriate.

----

After school, I-Pin jokingly strangled Luna and they all skipped out of school, planning to go have an ice cream before going home.

Before exiting the school gate, however, I-Pin suddenly remembered she had forgotten one of her books and told the other three to go on without her. Nadeshiko wouldn't hear of it, however, and followed her.

Back in the class, I-Pin peered underneath her desk but failed to see her book and panic flooded her. Maybe she'd dropped it somewhere?

Nadeshiko and I-Pin both tore open the latter's bag to no avail.

'Let's go ask Hikari-sensei if she's seen it,' said Nadeshiko, looking and talking as if she was choosing her words very carefully. 'The class teacher is supposed to look over the class before going home though I don't think she'd have gone home yet.'

'Why ask Hikari-sensei when our class teacher is Hibari-sensei?' inquired I-Pin.

Nadeshiko didn't answer and they both whisked themselves off to the teacher's room.

They were in the floor below when I-Pin and Nadeshiko, not looking where they were going so engrossed were they in a conversation, a corner of the former's bag caught on a nail and tore open. Both gasped as the weight on I-Pin's shoulders lightened and her books came spilling out. They both hastily bent down to gather the books.

I-Pin was just picking up the last book when a hand picked it up before her and offered it to her.

I-Pin looked up at the saviour of her book, opening her mouth to say thank you but instead ended up saying 'Hibari-san!'

'Aren't you supposed to be home?' he asked mildly while Nadeshiko shrunk back, clutching her wrist where her new teacher had hit her, failing at hiding behind I-Pin.

'I forgot a book in class,' I-Pin explained, taking the book from Hibari's hands. 'But I couldn't find it so we decided to go up to the teacher's room to ask you if you'd seen it.' If it was any other teacher, I-Pin would have added 'since you're our class teacher and you're supposed to go check out our class after school' but she knew that wouldn't be necessary with Hibari. He probably knew it all.

Hibari reached into his briefcase and with a neat flourish held out the book to her. I-Pin grinned. 'Thank you Hibari-sensei. You were great in class today,' she added out of politeness.

He nodded in acknowledgement of her compliment and excused himself with that he had a meeting to go too. He swept Nadeshiko what she felt was a warning glare before striding away. I-Pin watched him go with admiring affection in her eyes.

'L-Let's go,' Nadeshiko stammered in a small voice. Nadeshiko tugged at her sleeve and they both strode away, I-Pin and Hibari both smiling to themselves as they strode in opposite directions, feeling pleased with how the day turned out.

----

**I hope I didn't fail too badly -_-;; To add more sympathy to Hibari, I've just become a Xanxus fangirl leading to even less time paid to him lol. I'll do my best to update again tonight or tomorrow! Don't forget to leave a review please!**


	4. Wedding

**Title:**

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **DinoBianchi and the usual HibaI-Pin

**Warnings: **I'm sure, not a lot of people like DinoBianchi.

**Summary: **While at the wedding I-Pin could only continuously kick herself as the image of her and - she kicked herself.

**Genre: **_Finally_ some romance with the usual gen and friendship

**Author's note:** Updating a little later than promised, sorry darlings but the Internet connection has been terrible. Plus, my dad's in Japan right now and I've been busy compiling a list of the things he should buy there XD

----

'Oh I-Pin!' Maman cried as soon as I-Pin came back home from school. 'A card came addressed to us this afternoon! Do look at it! It's all so exciting!' Maman turned around to continue cooking in a frenzy of excitement.

I-Pin glanced at the dining table and saw a yellow card gilded with gold on the sides. She discarded her bag somewhat carelessly next to her shoes and walked into the kitchen in a hurry. She drew back a chair and patiently waited for dinner and picked up the card. What it said on the front made her jaw drop.

In a big heart drawn in black ink were the names 'Dino' and 'Bianchi'.

She opened the card and quickly skimmed over the details. Vongola mansion. Morning. Bring present if you don't want poison cooking in your digestive system.

'Isn't it wonderful?' cried Maman, laying out the dishes for dinner. 'It's next week! I wonder what I should wear? The black dress or…'

Maman's voice faded into the background as I-Pin's eyes glazed over the invitation card and dreamt quietly.

'I-Pin!' a voice cried, hitting her lightly on the back of her head. 'Stop dreaming I want to eat already.'

I-Pin got up and quickly dispelled the image that arose to her mind as she got up to help Maman with the food.

----

The next day, Language was the first lesson again. I-Pin cheerfully collected everyone's homework from the day before to give to Hibari when he came in. She was seized into a corner by a group of boys who often behaved badly in class and begged to ask Hibari to be easy on them. I-Pin smirked. She knew she shouldn't use him like that, but the prospect of exercising power over her classmates pleased her. She promised to do her best and collected their homework too.

When Hibari came in and the class settled down, I-Pin handed him the exercise books and said 'Did you get a copy of Dino and Bianchi's wedding invitation Hibari-san?'

'Yes' while looking through the exercise books to make sure everyone had sent theirs in.

'Are you going?' she asked with restraint curiosity.

He glanced up so briefly I-Pin couldn't be sure it happened but said 'No'.

I-Pin felt disappointed inside but dismissed it for the moment to say 'Oh I see… Th-'

'Do you want me to come?'

'E-eh? N-No it's fine if you don't want to; anyway, please don't be too harsh on the kids and get mad at them for everything they take it out on me later.' She said it so fast she wasn't sure she wasn't sounding rude and rushed away while just being able to catch him nodding. Everyone gave her what she thought to be meek smiles as she returned to her seat.

Hibari kept his word and didn't get mad at the literal drop of a pen or when the someone upset the dustbin spilling some stuff out, but he did mind the idiot who decided the window could use opening with the wind blowing hard and everyone's things flying over and the person who made some major grammar mistakes but those were things other teachers would mind too and no one else had as many complaints as the day before.

----

I-Pin woke up early the day of the wedding. She was excited because it was the first wedding she would go to with someone who she really cared about. She kept bursting into giggle fits as she had a shower and slipped into a western style dress Haru had bought for her during a holiday she and Kyoko went to in England.

I-Pin paid as much attention as she could to the wedding. Dino looked very handsome and Bianchi dazzling in her dress if she wasn't spoiling her flowers.

But that wasn't the reason her concentration was spoilt. It was because she felt sure if she was up there, Bianchi would force her into that dress whether she liked it or _not_ and Dino would force –

She always stopped there and tried to shake herself.

The post-party wedding excited Maman and Lambo very much. The former had cooked some of the dishes herself and was eager to hear what other people would say about it and was ready to make more if they ran out (which was unlikely to I-Pin; she felt Maman had rather over done it) and the latter loved sweets as he always did.

But I-Pin's favourite part was when she was eating dessert by herself in a corner and was startled into dropping a spoon when a cat came streaking by, after some chicken bones someone had carelessly discarded when a hand shot out to catch the falling spoon.

And of course, it was Hibari.

And after that, the wedding became much more enjoyable.

'You came?' asked I-Pin, attempting to restrain the brightening of her face but failing… joyously…

'You wanted me to come,' he replied matter of factly.

I-Pin smirked. 'Did Dino-san make you?'

'Yes.'

I-Pin grinned. 'I'm glad you came anyway.' The corner of his mouth twitched as he attempted to hide a smile. I-Pin opened her mouth to say something else when a voice behind Hibari said 'Hye Kyouya! So you came after all!'

I-Pin was always jealous of how casually Dino could call Hibari 'Kyouya' without Hibari beating him up (anymore). But now she was very glad of Dino.

'You owe me,' was Hibari's answer. He didn't seem in a very good mood to be around.

'Of course, of course! And when will you be having one?'

I-Pin just grinned as she watched Dino be beat up.

----

That night, I-Pin slipped out of her dress and hung it in her wardrobe and grinned at it. She hoped someday it would be her turn and Hibari –

She kicked herself again.

----

**I messed up. Again. D: But I was writing another fic with totally different characters so I guess I got a bit messed up…?**


End file.
